


Castle, Beckett and the red dress

by KB41319RC



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB41319RC/pseuds/KB41319RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a story about against the wall sex.  One of the first stories I wrote thinking about Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This little story is inspired by a pair of black boots, a red dress, and TinLizzie82’s (from fan fiction) desire to find a “piece of wall” in one her stories.  I know strange. But I found the venue for the wall.  This is the first chapter. Kate and Rick are staying at the beach house and they have the gang staying with them for a few days.  They are going out for dinner. The story picks up when Rick and Kate are dressing up to go out.  Kate is feeling horny and is teasing Rick.  Its simply for fun reading, contains adult themes and is just my creativity at work.  Let me know what you think ….**

 

Whilst Castle was undressing to take a shower, Kate came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her damp hair hanging in curls almost to her breasts. She looked to him a cheeky smile spreading over her face, eyes sparkling.

“Your turn.” She stated as she passed him, facing him, very close but never touching. She stopped at a set of drawers, pulled out the second drawer and fished around in it until she found the matching black lingerie she wanted to wear that evening. As she messed around, she felt his eyes on her legs as usual and turned to see he had paused on his way to the shower, eyes fixated on her legs.

“Castle.” She stated her attention staying on her clothing.

“Sorry.” He apologised, then pursed his lips. “Hey Beckett!” He started. “I can look at you now!” He stated. “I now have rights as your boyfriend.” He insisted his face determined and she looked directly to him, smiling.

Kate giggled seeing his expression, hearing his tone of voice. “Of course you can. I am your girlfriend.” She reminded him emphasising ‘ _your girlfriend_ ’ and walked off towards the bed looking over her right shoulder to him very seductively. She dropped her lingerie on the bed, let the towel fall to the floor, then stood so she was sideways to Castle. She elegantly lifted her right foot onto the edge of the bed engaging a stance of her dancing experience. She never told anyone she was trained in dancing because she didn’t enjoy dancing other than at night clubs, but years practising as she was growing up had helped tone her body and limbs. She’d preferred martial arts that had eventually taken over her social activities growing up. However, she liked the elegance dancing had enabled her with.

It was all about the way she dressed in her lingerie before Castle, she knew.  She could simply dress in her underwear or she could arouse the shit out of Castle dressing in her underwear. She went for option B. She arched her body as she reached to her toes to put them through the leg of her panties playing with the lace a little. She slowly brought the material partially up her leg letting her fingers feel up her own leg. She straightened her torso and returned her foot to the floor and stepped her left foot into the second hole. She then brought the black lacy thong panties all the way home over her hips feeling herself the entire way up. She arched her hips and looked down upon herself and put the g-string into its correct placed. Felt over her buttocks with her palms and long fingers stretched out. She made them comfortable then looked calmly to Castle who watched on, letting a sexy smile spread over her face. She reached for her bra and dressed herself in it standing at an angle so he only saw a certain amount of her breast just enough to tease him. She laughed to herself seeing her plans were working just fine. She put her hands into her hair and shook out the curls a bit stretched her torso, giving a little moan of content.

”Geezus Kate. You are such a tease.” She heard him comment scratching his head in disbelief. She saw him stroll to the bathroom for a shower shaking his head and grumbling to himself. She giggled having seen he was quite erect. Once she heard the shower water running she followed him into the bathroom and stopped at her vanity. It was the perfect time to dry her hair where she was able to tease him more. The dryer and straightener heating, she commenced to blow dry her hair keeping her ass towards Castle the entire time so all he saw was her bare buttocks moving about. She tossed her hair over her head and bent over exposing her panty covered crotch in his direction. She straightened back up, continued to dry her hair normally. Once her hair was dry she finished it off by straightening it.  By this time Castle was out of the shower drying himself and admiring her with a very contented look on his face watching as she applied make up.

“Damn sexy watching you do that.” He remarked pretending to flick his towel at her ass. She immediately stopped applying make up and looked at him through the mirror quite innocently.

“Oh yeah?” She said in disbelief, causing Castle to chuckle.

“Oh yeah. You know you are sexy and you have a very nice ass.” He commented. “Not that you were trying to point that out before.” He stepped up behind her as she stood up straight, and wrapped his arms about her bare waist. She instantly leaned against his naked body and looked to him via the mirror as he did her. “So sexy.” He whispered in her ear and looked at her dolled up eyes in the mirror.

“We look good together.” She commented softly, observing how square her jaw was compared to his. She put her hand over his holding his fingers.

“We do.” He agreed. “You’re so small. Tall, but you’re small.”

Kate smiled pushing her head against his collarbone lovingly. “You’re so big. So damn handsome.” She murmured in her bedroom voice causing him to moan in response. Via the mirror she could see his body to both sides of her own. Her hips were not a wide has his. “I’m short without shoes.” She commented noticing she didn’t quite reach his shoulders.

“Not really.” He knew she was about 4 to 5 inches shorter than him without heels. He kissed her shoulder and with his palm over her firm stomach moved toward her groin. “My little tease.” He muttered with affection.

Kate giggled. “I’m not a tease.” She objected biting her lip.

“Of course not. Look at you.” He grinned seeing the lip business going on, the dark seductive eyes. “But I bet…” He let his fingers move beneath her panties and down between her legs, his eyes never leaving hers in the mirror. He felt her body tense a second and she took a shallow breathe when the middle finger of his left hand slipped between her lips to her being feeling how wet she was. He moved back to her clitoris he played with for several seconds deciding to torment her some. He released a moan of approval wanting to continue. “Just as I thought Beckett!” He concluded like Maxwell Smart making her laugh, and lifted his arm back up to her face close to her lips showing her his wet finger.  “She wants me.” He stated softly as Castle would.

“Maybe.” She responded with her bedroom voice. She took his finger in her mouth and closed her lips around it sucking and teasing his finger with her tongue as she would his cock. Suddenly, Rick turned Kate around by the shoulder to face him, removing his finger from her mouth to her neck and kissed her open mouth pushing his tongue into her mouth tasting her. He could tease too.  Seconds later he pulled away and grinned to her eyes. She wanted more.

“Better finish dressing up baby.” He stated and gave her bare ass a playful squeeze. “We’re going out.” He reminded her and stepped away to prepare himself. 

“Tease.” Beckett accused and turned back to her vanity to finish her make up. “I may lose interest later Castle.” She threatened calmly.

“I doubt that Beckett.” He smartly replied and moved to his vanity to apply deodorant. He wasn’t going to shave. She liked him with a few days of growth. Knew it turned her on.  With that part done he moved into the walk in robe to dress. He decided he’d wear a jacket, shirt and dark pants. 

Kate joined him minutes later. She dressed in black knee high socks then put on her long black boots. For several minutes she paraded up and down the walk in robe pretending she was making a decision as to what to wear, but did it solely to tease Castle whilst he dressed in his clothes. He sat on a cane stool to put on his socks and shoes.

“You’re not playing a fair game Kate.” Castle commented, holding a shoe, his focus on dressing completely gone. In just her lingerie and boots he was seriously contemplating picking her up and carrying her to their bed, but he knew they didn’t have time to fuck around so to speak. They were due to meet the other’s down stairs in 10 minutes. Nowhere near enough time to have a good romp with her now.

“Who has been teasing me for days? Huh?” She asked looking to him and imitating his voice she started.  “Kate, put on your silk nightie.  Drink some more wine Honey. Sit on my lap Katie. Kate, put on your white frilly panties, Kate, wear a thong today. Hug me Katie. Kiss me Kate.” She seductively purred and bent over towards his face. 

All Castle saw was cleavage, red lip stick on full lips and beautiful hazel eyes surrounded by huge eyelashes and a gorgeous smile curtained by long dark hair.  He groaned helplessly and went to kiss her mouth. He missed.

Kate straightened up, threw the hips forward and with a hand on her hips said with a deep, strong sexy tone. “Luck is running out Richard Castle.” And she swung her hips knowing he liked it.

He groaned in approval. “That is so bad on so many levels.” He purred. “Come here Beckett. I can’t take it any more.” He pleaded with a very sexy voice that almost made her crumble.

“Oh yes you can.”  She stepped away and turned her ass on him again, hearing his moan at the sight of her butt.  She smiled to herself hearing him.  He was seriously putty in her hands.

“Do you always tease men like this?” He asked.

“What?!” She turned to look at him with a surprised face. “No!  Only you.” She paused and just moved her leg so the muscles flexed. “I enjoy teasing you.” She purred.

“I can see that.” He replied admiring her legs that met up with her gorgeous ass. “So no one else has seen teaser Kate?”

She shook her head. “No one. Just you.”

“Well, I guess I’m lucky. I’m gonna be chasing tail tonight aren’t I.”  He put his arms about her hips feeling her buttocks as she stepped between his knees.  He kissed her stomach just above her belly button, gently sucked her skin. He moved his mouth just above her panties and kissed her there, loving the firmness of buttocks in his hands. “You are so beautiful Kate.” He said and felt her hands in his hair. They moved to his face and she bent over to kiss his mouth.

“Ricky.” She purred and took a lingering look to his mouth. “I’m going to have your engine running so hot by the end of the night you will not be able to keep your hands off me.” She whispered and stepped away.

“Whoa!!” He exclaimed and shook it off. “Fuck me! This is so not fair Kate!” He stated and stood to chase her wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her back to him. She turned about giggling and kissed him quickly. She wiped the lipstick off him as he pulled her groin to his. She could feel he had a semi hard on he was controlling.  He kissed her neck and let her go with a laugh. “You naughty girl. Get dressed. We gotta go now!” He reminded them, his eyes not able to leave her as she picked out a red dress and poured herself into it.  Deep red, short and tight. She found a jacket to put over it to keep warm and she was ready.  She turned to him.

“Is this ok?” She asked.

Castle looked at her from the ground to the top of her head. She had bare legs from knees to mid thighs.  He stuttered something she didn’t understand.

“Castle!” She said sharply. “Speak.”

He looked to her eyes, “Yes!” He spat out. “Its more than ok.” He stated.

Kate grinned. “Cool. Then lets go.”  She walked to the bathroom, sprayed herself with his favourite perfume and grabbed her lipstick  He was still standing there when she returned.  She passed him her lipstick he took and looked at, realising she wanted him to pocket it, so he did.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yep. You?”

“I could do with taking you to bed but I can wait.” He responded and took her hand.  He checked out their appearance in the mirror, grinned at her. “We look ok.” He said and led her out of the bedroom by her hand.  He escorted her down the stairs listening to the clunk of her boots on the wood floor boards. At the bottom he pulled her close and stood face to face with her, inches from her face, believing no one was downstairs yet. He looked deep in her eyes and touched her face and said clearly to her. “Ok. No fiddling, stand tall, you look absolutely gorgeous and remember… I’m going to make love to you when we come home, like crazy.” He kissed her mouth, stood back and stared at her several seconds.  She blinked, processing her thoughts.

“I love you too.” She replied in as whisper and moved to his right ear. She licked her lips and said so only he could hear. “Just think about what my mouth is gonna do to you tonight.” She kissed the side of his neck then stood off her toes and walked ahead of him, her fingers keeping hold of his as he walked behind her.

“You two need a room.” Esposito stated, standing up as Kate walked into the lounge.

“Fine.” Castle started. He quickly pulled Kate back to his arms, as she squealed in surprise and started back up the stairs. “Happy to take her back to the room. She’s driving me crazy with desire.” He stopped messing around and let her go back to the floor ensuring she was steady in the boots.

“Don’t encourage him Espo.” She ordered, straightening her dress down. “I’ve just spent the past half hour winding him up.” Kate informed him, glancing back to Castle who followed her still holding her hand. “Where’s Lanie?” She asked.

“She’s coming down. You look beautiful Beckett.”  Esposito commented, checking her out.

“Doesn’t she?” Castle replied proudly looking at her.

“Thanks Espo.”  She smiled to him. “You look quite dashing yourself.” She commented seeing him in a good suit.  They all turned as Ryan, Jenny and Lanie all started coming down the stairs. Both the girls wore short dresses with heels, Lanie in a chocolate dress and Jenny in purple. Ryan was in a grey suit. He held their hands assisting the ladies down the stairs.

“Wow. Ladies.” Kate called out. “How gorgeous do you look!” She watched them all come over.

“Look at you Kate! Love the boots.” Lanie commented and caught the glance shared between Castle and Beckett.

“Great boots.” Castle added with a secretive smile. He checked his phone.

“I’m sure they are.” Lanie replied smiling at Kate who raised an eyebrow mischievously.

Castle read the new text. “Car is two minutes away. Lets go wait outside.” He dropped Kate’s hand so he could lock up the beachside of the house. By the time he returned everyone was standing on the front door step and the town car was pulling up in the driveway. He locked the front door then took Kate’s hand catching up with the group at the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The restaurant they visited was a local favourite seafood venue, slighted expensive but well worth the cost. The group was seated at a round table, their seating arrangement naturally falling into male, female, male sequence. Castle had Lanie to his left and Kate to his right. Kate had Ryan to her right, Jenny and Esposito opposite them. The restaurant was virtually full but relatively quiet.

Lanie leaned over Castle and said to Kate. “Thank God we dressed up. Have you checked out the labels here?” Her dark eyes widened. The restaurant was full of women in dresses worth thousands of dollars. Kate discreetly peered about the restaurant then looked back to Lanie shrugging her shoulders.

“I like my red dress.” She replied confidently, well aware it wasn’t as expensive as some of the dresses in the restaurant. In fact it was probably one of the least expensive dresses there that night, but Kate believed it was all about the way she wore that dress. She thought she looked hot in it and that’s the impression she wanted others to take from it. She had bought it one day when she and Castle had been shopping in the city. 

Castle leaned into her and whispered, “I love you in your red dress,” he paused, seeing her smile, “and, can’t wait to take it off you,” he grinned as her fingers lightly covered his   
mouth hushing him.

“Shh…” she whispered and giggled as he took her hand away from his mouth so he could kiss her.

“Seriously you two need to get a room.” Lanie commented. “You are worse than a couple of kids.”

“Sorry Lanie,” Castle offered, holding back a boyish grin and held Kate’s hand in his lap. 

Lanie glared playfully Rick, glancing to Kate who was glowing tonight. Throughout the day, Lanie had seen Kate acting provocatively around Castle who had had a full time job keeping her off him. Kate had been subtle in her behaviour but Lanie had noticed it. Castle had just held her hands still as he did now, sometimes letting her get away with a bit, he maintained most of the control.

He ordered wine for the table when the drinks waiter arrived. He didn’t need to read the wine list as he knew what wines the venue served already. He ordered three bottles and everyone ordered their entrees and main courses. Castle also ordered a basket of herb bread. 

After it was consumed the girls decided it was time to visit the restaurant’s deck to take a look over the shoreline. The three women rose from their chairs, Kate taking off her jacket to reveal the entire dress. Simple cut, deep red in colour and fitted her body like a glove the entire way down. With her tanned skin and brunette features, she looked quite stunning. As she was leaving the table she leaned over to Castle and kissed his mouth.

“Come and get us when entree arrives?” She asked of him. She smiled and wiped her lipstick off his skin.  
“Sure.” He replied and stared after her as she left him to catch up with the girls who headed outside to see the view. He looked back to Esp and Ryan. “Our girls. They’re beautiful women aren’t they?” He raised his glass. “To beautiful women.” He clinked glasses and the guys repeated his words.

“That red dress man.” Esposito responded and Castle gave him a WTF look. “I mean, you let her out in that dress?”

“It’s a very nice dress.” Ryan responded. “I would like to see Jenny in a similar one.”

“Some bro, but Lanie.”

Castle laughed. “I can give you the name of the store she bought it from. It came in a few colors. Kate likes the red one.” He sipped his drink laughing to himself. “Anyway Javy, why can't she wear dresses like that out? It’s not slutty. It’s a good length and it covers her top half nicely. It just shows her shape. That’s why it’s a nice dress.”

“I agree.” Ryan replied. “It doesn’t say take me home, I’m cheap. It says you can’t afford to take me home.”

Castle roared with laughter at Ryan’s comment. “So very true, Ryan. So true. Kate Beckett is that kind of girl. The can you afford to date me woman. She always was. Chic, glamorous, can you really afford me?” He took a drink and replied to his own statement with a cocky tone. “I can afford her.” He leaned over to the guys and said. “She bought the dress for under two hundred.”

Out on the balcony the girls leaned against the railing which had a great view over the water. They could see down the beach a fair way each way and several people were out with them smoking cigarettes or drinking in the pleasant night air.

“Have you been here before Kate?” Jenny asked.

“Arr… no, not before tonight. We’ve only been to a couple of places on dates. Castle took me out on a boat restaurant and a couple of small places for lunch.”

“This is nice.” Jenny replied, lifting her blond hair from her shoulders.

“He didn’t take you out more?” Lanie was surprised that Castle hadn’t taken Kate out on dates whilst they were in the Hamptons.

“We stay in and cook.” Kate replied. “He loves to cook and I wasn’t really keen to be out every night. I’ve lived in a bikini, Lanie.” She added.

“He likes to cook?” Lanie inquired

Kate smiled to herself and nodded, also wondering where the hell Lanie was going with this line of questioning. She took a breath and replied. “Yep, he’s quite the chef.”

“You’re so lucky he enjoys cooking.” Jenny commented. “Kevin likes to cook too. He often prepares dinner, if he gets home earlier than me.”

Lanie snorted. “Esposito doesn’t cook much.” The girls giggled and Kate glanced to Jenny exchanging a look of gratitude that their partners could cook. Kate fell silent staring out over the sea, smelling the salty night air. She sighed, smiling to herself.

“What you thinking about?” Lanie inquired seeing Kate’s calm expression. She was very content and relaxed tonight.

“Just silly stuff.” Kate replied looking to Lanie.

“Like?”

“Like… I thought I knew Castle before. Like when we were working together.”

“But?”

“That there was actually so little I knew about him.”

“I understand.” Jenny said.

“Yeah,” Kate continued, “He’s like a ten year old on a sugar rush most of the time, but then there’s the father, the man who just picks me up and takes me to Castle land. The man who drinks beer and watches sports in his boxers but then puts on a suit and takes me to a nice restaurant, or holds me the entire night whenever I dream. He is unbelievable.” 

She stopped then murmured. “There is so much more to him than I ever imagined.”

“I think you’re in love Kate Beckett.” Lanie stated rolling her eyes. “You’ve always been crazy about him.” 

“Yep. I confess I have.” Kate laughed with the girls.

Jenny sobered first. “It’s that realisation that hooks you on to their line.”

“Well I guess I’ve been hooked.”

“Hooked?” A voice asked. “Or hitched?”

“Not hitched.” Kate replied rapidly. The women spun about to see Castle had come out on the balcony. They glanced to each other silencing their conversation. Kate checked him out in his white shirt, unshaven. 

“Entre is served ladies.” He continued and smiled to them choosing to ignore their giggles. He reached for Kate’s hand as she walked to him a smile breaking over her face.   
“What were you laughing about?” He asked.

“Hooks.” She replied taking his hand. He went to walk back into the restaurant but Kate had stopped and she pulled on his arm make him turn back to her. Lanie and Jenny continued on ahead of them. “Castle” She murmured and he came right back to her standing close.

“Beckett.” He replied wrapping his arm that held her hand around her back taking her arm with him. His free hand took a gentle hold of her jaw and brought it to his mouth kissing her lips. She responded keenly until he broke their contact. “What did you want?” he asked.

“That.” She replied. “May I have another?”

Richard chuckled in his throat. “Many as you want.” He replied and gave her another kiss.

Kate hummed a response and bit her lip, looking at his mouth.

“Later.” He said, brushing his thumb over her lip. “Ok?” He reached into this pants pocket and passed her the lipstick.

“Thanks.” She wiped his lip.

Rick grinned, waited for her to re-apply the lipstick then led her into the restaurant back to their table, he physically messaging the male population he was the owner of the woman in the red dress. As soon as Kate sat she inspected her entree of prawns and scallops Castle had oysters. They looked to each other and without a word swapped portions of their dishes. Castle gave Kate his oyster mornay knowing she liked them and Kate let him take what he wanted from her plate They then ate oblivious to what the two other couples did with their places. Jenny and Ryan virtually did the same thing whilst Espo and Lanie watched on.

“Unbelievable.” Espo commented to Lanie.

“I know.” Lanie agreed.

Kate heard them but chose to ignore their comment. She ate slowly savoring the tastes of her food.

“The horse?” Jenny brought up. Both Castle and Beckett looked up. “Can we visit him?”

“Sure.” Castle replied. “Kate has a lesson booked for tomorrow if you want to come along.”

“Would love to.” Jenny looked to Kevin. “You’ll come?”

“Sure. See Beckett on a horse?” He laughed. “Be a bit different to the motorcycle.”

“Very different.” Kate replied. “Have you ridden a horse before Jenny?”

“As a child I did.” Jenny nodded.

“Awesome fun.” She grinned. “Rick found me a horse for the summer to see if I like it. Love it. He’s a beautiful horse isn’t he?” She glanced to Rick, taking his hand that rested on her thigh. “I’ve had two lessons so far. I should have trained today but it’s for fun so it doesn’t matter”

“What time?” Jenny asked.

Kate looked to Rick who had made the booking.

“Arr.. 11.00 am so we can sleep in a bit.”

A quarter hour later, Kate took Castle outside to the balcony for some time out before their main course arrived. They moved to the corner of the deck to look out at the boats. Castle stood behind Kate wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder, the two of them saying nothing. She leaned back into him resting her head against his chest, staring out over the water, breathing in the fresh air, his scent, mingling with it.

“Ok?” He whispered.

“Mmm. Perfect.”

“It’s beautiful.” He murmured.

“Yes. Just with you it is.” She replied taking his hands in hers. They fell silent again staying still till they heard the others come out on the deck. They looked towards the sound but neither broke away nor moved. The four caught up.

“What are you two up to?” Esp asked.

“Just staring over the water.” Castle replied and gave Kate a small squeeze. They lined up along the railing all looking out.

“Fresh air is amazing.” Kevin commented.

“Life here is amazing.” Kate replied softly and once again felt her partner’s physical response to her comment. The more she was there the more she like being out of the city. Castle stroked his palm softly over her tummy knowing he had just heard another thin layer peel off Kate’s protective shell. He loosened his hold on her as he felt her wanting to move and she turned about facing him and leaned against the railing. In her heels she was almost as tall as him. She smiled to him and touched his chin with her finger tips. She whispered so softly he barely heard her words. “Life is amazing with you.” She smiled lovingly looking to and from his eyes to his mouth.  
His finger caressed her left cheek just once before he leaned to her for a kiss. The first one was quick but then they returned to a longer, hungrier kiss.

“Hey! Cool it down there.” Esposito stated. Kate and Richard paused and looked down to him.

“We need a room?” Castle asked, wrapping his arm around Kate as she moved right against him. “Maybe focus on Lanie a bit there.” He added.

“We’re not accustomed to you two being like that.” Ryan added. “It’s a bit freaky still.”

“God Kevin!“ Kate replied. “You’ve seen me with men before!”

”It’s the us thing they’re not comfortable with yet, Kate. They’re accustomed to me getting under your skin, you reacting, the bickering.”

“Oh yeah! And getting you two out of trouble.” Ryan added.

“Still doing that, Ryan.”

Kate turned her attention back to Castle and resumed kissing him deciding not to listen to the boys trying to tease her.

They returned for main courses into the restaurant shortly afterward. Their meals turned up and once again Kate and Rick fell into the swapping and dissecting of their meals. He took anything she didn’t want but he made her order lobster which was a meal she didn’t order as a rule. 

After the restaurant they decided to walk to a local bar that locals tended to habitat. They ordered drinks and found a spot to sit. There were a number of people there that Castle knew. For the first half hour they were there, Rick walked Kate around the venue as he caught up with a few people he knew and introduced her to each person in the hope she would make a few friends outside of the police department and in the Hamptons. They would buy a drink with each new person they met so were getting a intoxicated relatively faster than the rest of the group. When they did return to the table, they were informed that Espo Ryan and Beckett were on the waiting list to sing karaoke.

“Do they know you can sing?” Castle asked as Kate sat on his right thigh putting her arm around his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm about her waist.

“Yes. We’ve done this a lot in the past. If we have access to a piano the guys will play and I have to sing like cabaret I suppose. A lot of this and that.”

“There’s a grand piano at home.” He reminded her as the guys went to check how long they had.

“I know. They brought it up earlier with me that we could have a jamming session. They are always on about the piano at the loft.”

“They’ve never mentioned it to me.” He stated quite surprised especially when he lived in a loft for entertaining and open stated he enjoyed entertaining guests.  
Kate bit her lip and stroked his hair looking over his face. “That’s because I always threatened them with death.” She smiled sheepishly. She played with the straw from he drink, then looked at him again, noticing he was observing her face. “I was always running away from you.” She confessed, “But at the same time luring and teasing you.”

He patted her thigh, “I know,” he replied, raising an eyebrow as though that confession was a real surprise. 

“But why I did it I don’t really understand.” She murmured close to his ear.

“I don’t know. Only you can answer that.”

She glanced down then back to his eyes. “I guess I didn’t want to lose my best friend, my partner.”

“But now look what you have.” He quietly offered her. “More than a best friend huh?”

She blushed feeling the butterflies in her chest. “My life.” She whispered taking his hand. “Nothing else matters but me and you.” She kissed him tenderly then stared into his eyes that returned her gaze, a thousand words passing silently between them in only a few seconds.

At the table Jenny had been watching them for some time, they completely unaware they had an audience. She gently nudged Lanie, pausing their conversation. “Look at them.” Jenny said so only Lanie heard. She smiled at the black woman. “They’re discussing something, but just watch the body language. How much do they love each other?” Jenny asked. She could easily see the emotions the two shared were very deep even this early in their new relationship.

“Castle was always obvious, but Kate’s wasn’t at all. She really has fallen hasn’t she?” Lanie replied.

“Oh yeah. Sitting on his lap in public, the look on her face. She’s crazy about him.” Jenny commented watching their fingers entwine.

“Crazy about each other.” Lanie stated then looked to see the boys were returning with fresh drinks.

“C’mon, it s time to go up!” Espo called to his fellow singers. “We’re up after this act. Got your voice with you Beckett?”

Kate buried her face against Rick’s shoulder, not ready to sing in front of an audience just yet.

“Go on.” Castle said to Kate in encouragement so she reluctantly stood off his thigh stepping to Espo and Ryan. She let Ryan take her hand to lead her through the crowd to the stage. When they arrived at the side of the state they waited for the current singers to finish.

“What we singing?” She asked the boys.

“Easy … we know how much you like her.” The boys laughed.

“Tell me.” She demanded with a grin over her face.

“Raise you glass. Pink’s song.” Espo replied raising his glass to her.

“Geez.” She puffed air through her lips in exasperation and raised her glass back thankful she knew the song. The boys enjoyed throwing her in the deep end at karaoke nights.

The song finished and the audience went crazy for the singers on the stage. Ryan urged Kate upon on the stage. There was an immediate onslaught of wolf whistles as Kate, in her tight red dress and black boots, walked over the stage as though she owned it. They took the microphones and stood together, the boys to each side of Kate. Each of them had consumed enough alcohol to have dulled the nerves. Loving the attention, Kate grinned to the patrons of the large and packed bar. The music started, the words started to scroll over the screen. The three commenced to sing the words, each of them taking on different altered egos.

From the middle of the room Castle watched on totally amused and impressed by their performance. They all had good voices and although their performance was somewhat rough in parts they were going alright. Kate, along with the boys, moved about the stage together all of them adapting entirely different personalities. They were funny, changed the words and performed for the crowd that went wild when they finished. They bowed numerous times being show offs, then the boys escorted Kate and her now famous legs off the stage, returning her to the safe custody of Castle and the girls. When they sat down at the table, Kate and Rick chose the seats by the wall. Kate took his hand and quietly rested her hand between her thighs looking to Castle who understood. For some time, he didn’t move as the group discussed various things. He drank, talked and waited until he guessed it was safe. He quietly moved his fingers until he was inside her panties. She leaned back in her seat so she was closer. He found her clit fast and stopped not wanting to be caught when he heard her gasp. He maintained a neutral expression, listening to the conversation. He was surprised at how well Kate hid it. She even joined in the conversation at the table. However, whilst she was speaking and at about mid sentence, his finger flexed by his nerves alone. She gasped, stopped speaking a second, and coughed twice in an attempt to mask the true reason. He glanced to her, a smirk on his face, watching her cheeks blush. 

“Excuse me.” She said. “What I was saying was there is no way they should have won that game Espo! No way!” She declared then looked to Castle messaging him silently that had been a close call. He smiled and let his finger slide down to her being, her very wet hot place. He felt her body rise beside him in response and stilled thinking this was a bad idea as she was like a tightly coiled spring whenever he played with her. She was far more responsive than any of his previous partners and was more of a risk taker. She had her right hand at her mouth and he knew without even looking to her fact that her eyes would be dilated and her expression would be fully seductive. The risk of getting sprung was too high.

Castle withdrew his hand casually and lifted his arm over Kate’s shoulder. She sat forward to let his arm behind her. His hand wrapped around her hip and was nestled back in her groin holding her hand. She snuggled closer to him and no one was any the wiser as to what they were up to under the table. Because she was slim built his arm was now in an even better position he decided, so he was able to now tease the hell out of her. The group bought another round of drinks getting quite on the way to being mildly intoxicated. They wanted to go back on the karaoke but could not agree on a song to sing that would entice Lanie to sing. She had a great voice as well but didn’t like the karaoke scene as much as the other three.

“Castle.” Kate murmured so only he heard her when she felt his fingers and the top of her inner thigh again. Her tone was inviting him.

“Honey?” He whispered and leaned toward her meeting her mouth he softly kissed. He then smiled to her eyes. “Like?”

She smiled but her lips remained closed. “Mmm.” She hummed and touched her fingertips against his lips down over his chin to his throat and adams apple. Her mouth returned to his feeling his fingers slide back into her pressing against her vagina. She gasped in his mouth and laughed breaking their kiss. His finger rolled over her clitoris. Their eyes locked for several seconds.

“Very wet my little vixen,” he murmured laughing softly, “my naughty girl.” He withdrew again knowing by her eyes and swollen lips his teasing was going according to plan.   
In response she moved to his ear and murmured so only he could hear. “Wait till we get home.” She took his ear lobe in her mouth and briefly sucked it then sat back when she heard Lanie say her name.

“Put out the fire, Kate.” Lanie ordered and Kate smiled cheekily. She instantly planted her hands on Castle face and brought him to her now seriously kissing his mouth, feeling him respond. They broke apart and both grinned to Lanie.

“I waited long enough for her Lanie. I’m not going to stop her.” Castle declared.

“Jesus, you two need a cold shower.” Espo commented. “You need to fuck this out guys.”

Everyone laughed like crazy, “For the next six months.” Ryan replied.

“I think you could be right. Maybe we should go home and leave these guys here.” Castle suggested.

“No!” Kate objected light heartedly. “I like the game here.” She finished looking to Castle. “It’s fun.” She said to him. “Naughty.” She whispered at him.

“Bad girl.” Castle responded and thought about something, a place he could take her for a few private moments, as he could his bar if he wanted to. He knew the owner. “We’ll go organise the next round.” Castle stated and stood up taking Kate’s hand. They walked to the bar where Castle waved down the owner, he briefly spoke to him, holding on to Kate’s hand. The owner nodded and handed over a key, pointing down the hall. Kate saw the guy check her out as Castle finished the conversation. She had no idea why he had that strange look on his face but he winked at her. Rick then led Kate down a short hallway where they stopped outside a doorway to a room for staff only access. He had been given a key and a cheeky smile from his friend. He stopped at a doorway and unlocked it. He pushed open the door and led Kate inside the small storeroom. 

The moment she was in the small area with him, he gently pushed her against the door that closed with her weight against it. He blindly locked the door and moved straight to her neck he kissed, his hand lifting her red dress over her hips. She was right there with him, undoing his pants to release his hard erect penis. He was back at her mouth hungrily kissing her, his fingers inside her soaking wet vagina, his thumb on her clit. She was already bucking her hips, her left leg climbing his leg. He pushed her hard against the door, lifting her thighs up. She stopped kissing him as her body rolled into a sudden climax, crying out. No one could hear her over the noises of the bar outside the room no matter how loud she was. But he covered her mouth with his, muffling her cries, feeling her body almost convulse through the first orgasm. Her hands gripped his arms. As he felt it subside, he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the floor so her legs would wrap around his hips. It was all fast and furious. He pushed himself inside of her in no time thrusting her against the door. She clamping her arms around his shoulders holding herself there for him. He groaned excited by the impulsiveness and the wave of pure want he had for her. She was hot and tight. She cried out into his mouth hungrily kissing him as she rolled into another climax her body shuddering. He came rapidly his thrusts slowed and he stayed in her waiting for his orgasm to finish. Their kisses became calmer and slower.

“Castle.” She whispered, stroking his hair her forehead against his, both panting. “Castle.”

“Beckett.” He responded laughing and pulled out of her letting go of her legs so she could stand again. He held her close whilst his heart rate plummeted back to normal.

“That’s the first quickie fuck we’ve had.” She stated regaining her breath.

“Yeah.” He panted. “Shipload of awesome I think it falls into.” He chuckled returning to her mouth for a lingering kiss.

“Awesome for sure.” She held him close feeling her heart still pounding. She smiled to his eyes. “My God!” She puffed.

“You said that a few times I think.” He said and stepped away pulling his pants up and putting himself back inside his boxers. “Geez! That was fun Beckett.” He buckled up his pants. With a boyish grin, his lips full and red he returned to her face kissing her mouth. He stood back. Her cheeks were rosy. She wriggled back into her dress and tidied up.

“Do I look ok? I feel dizzy.”

“More than ok.” He replied and unlocked the door. He produced the key and opened the door poking his head out. No one was in sight. He exited the storeroom with Kate right behind him. The two of them returned to the bar and waited for Castle’s friend who approached them grinning.

“Have fun?” He asked Castle who smiled, glancing to Kate.

“Yes, we fixed the itch.”

“Your drinks are ready.” He pointed to the tray of drinks a little way up waiting for them. “These are on the house, Castle. Not many ask me for those sort of favours, especially a famous author and his muse.” He glanced to Kate and said so only Castle heard. “Very nice looking woman you have.” 

“I know. She’s gorgeous.” He replied and dropped the key in the owner’s hand. He picked up the tray of drinks and carried them back to the table. 

On the way, as Kate unsteadily followed Rick back to the table, she imagined the others would all see that the two of them had just fucked like crazy. She felt her face was flushed and her lips swollen, but the bar was also fairly warm. She quietly returned to the seat she had occupied earlier and watched everyone take their drinks. She sat quietly, feeling the after effects of the climax she’s experience. A really nice buzz was happening and her muscles were still responding. She cleare her throat and tried to put it behind her. She considered the fact they had only been gone for less than ten minutes was to their advantage. 

Rick sat beside Kate once again taking her hand in his. He smiled to her silently acknowledging they had successfully gotten away with it. They both felt less tense. In fact Kate was growing sleepier by the minute and Rick was relaxing, sipping on his whiskey quietly reflecting the crazy fuck they had just shared. He squeezed her hand and looked at her again. He mouthed. “I love you. Best girlfriend.”

“Best boyfriend.” She replied letting him take her hand to his mouth. He smelt his hand knowing she knew her scent was all over him, and she dug him in the rubs making him laugh.

“You two have quietened down.” Esposito eventually commented looking directly at Beckett and Castle.

Castle swallowed and leaned forward, an elbow on the table. He glanced to Kate, then to everyone around the table, his eyes finally falling smartly on Esposito. “We just fucked like rabbits out in the store room.” He clearly stated and sat back as everyone burst into laughter.

“Good one!” Esposito replied. “You didn’t have time to order those drinks, find a quiet spot to do the deed. No way man!!!”

Castle shrugged, feeling Kate’s grip on his upper arm increasing. He glanced to her so see she was blushing. But Kate suddenly leaned forward and said to Esposito. “That’s got you thinking hasn’t it.” She took a breath. “No one thinks Detective Kate Beckett would do such a thing.”

Everyone laughed, but Lanie looked at Kate, starting to think that had just fucked as Castle had described. The Kate she knew wouldn’t do it, but the Kate with Castle may well.  
Kate clenched her jaw and stared Lanie down, only raising her eyebrow a fraction. It was enough to tell Lanie exactly what had happened.


End file.
